The invention relates to a fuel supply device for mixture-compressing, externally ignited internal combustion engines with a throttle member arranged in the air intake manifold so as to be arbitrarily activatable, and an air metering member, which is deflected against a return force according to the air flow rate and thereby activates a fuel metering device. In addition, the fuel metering device has a control slit, which, in turn, opens a control groove to a greater or lesser degree to meter the fuel and the metered fuel quantity is injected into the air intake manifold, especially by means of a nozzle. A fuel injection apparatus is already known in which the length of the apparatus, because of the limited available space in the engine compartment of a vehicle, causes difficulties in installation. It is further disadvantageous in the known fuel injection apparatus that the fuel apportionment valve and the injection point are at a relatively great distance from one another. Accordingly, because of the delay in the requisite quantity of fuel being able to reach the induction tube particularly during quick acceleration the engine is underpowered and hesitates due to lack of fuel. It is further disadvantageous that there is insufficient mixture delivery downstream of the fuel injection point, so that a poorly prepared fuel-air mixture is fed to the engine.